Japan Kokai 59-10559 describes a process wherein dialkyl polysulfide is treated with an aqueous solution of sodium sulfide at 30.degree.-80.degree. C. for 1-5 hours. The treated product is indicated to have reduced copper corrosiveness, and the applicants in that laid open application express their belief that the reduction in copper corrosiveness is due to a chemical reaction whereby dialkyl tetrasulfide and dialkyl pentasulfide are converted into a less corrosive dialkyl trisulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,040 describes a process wherein dialkyl polysulfides are treated with a variety of substances capable of dissolving elemental sulfur, such as alkali metal, alkaline earth and ammoniacal bases, hydrosulfides, alkali metal sulfites, caustic soda, caustic potash, lime, sulfides of sodium, potassium, calcium or ammonium, etc. The treatments when using such inorganic treating agents are conducted in aqueous solutions, and in the process the dialkyl polysulfides are transformed into dialkyl polysulfides having a reduced sulfur content. The most desired product of this process, according to the patentees, is dimethyl disulfide because of its usefulness as a solvent for sulfur in cleaning natural gas conduits.